


No Naptime!

by GetMeOut



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video)
Genre: ABDL, Baby Boy, Diapers, Naptime, Other, Two Fathers, baby girl - Freeform, sissybaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetMeOut/pseuds/GetMeOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johny tries to put Veronica and Marcel down for their nap while Harvey works... but is getting a pretty baby girl and sweet baby boy to take a nap mission impossible?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Naptime!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Star_less](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/gifts).



"C'mon, guys, it's naptime," Johny said, interrupting Veronica and Marcel's playing. They were "playing baby", where Marcel was the 'baby' and Veronica was the 'mommy'. Johny told them it was time for their afternoon nap right when Veronica was about to pretend feed Marcel a bottle or milk.

"No!" Veronica said, "We'we pwayin' wight now!" Marcel simply just cooed in disagreement to Johny's statement about putting them to bed. 

"But it's naptime!" Johny said, "I know you two are getting tired- and god know's I'm tired form watching you guys all day, so I think we all just need to take a break, relax, and get some sleep. Sound good to anyone?"

"NO!" Veronica shouted, getting up from her position on the floor and running to the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it. Veronica, being mentally two years old, was a very ill-tempered, spoiled, bratty little girl- or 'princess' as Harvey called her. It was because of Harvey's babying and pampering of the little girl that caused her to be outrageously loud and proud. Marcel seemed to be the forgotten child to Harvey. Harvey spent much more attention on Veronica than he did Marcel, but since he was mentally a few months old, he didn't really care, as long as he was fed, changed and dressed by someone (which was mainly Johny). 

Both children were unexplainably moody as well- they could be happy one minute and screaming and sobbing the next! Marcel was surprisingly more moody than Veronica. And that's how he was now. Just a few minutes ago, he was all happy and bubbly, playing along with his older sister, then when she got up and stormed away and slammed the bathroom door, he became terrified and started wailing, curling up on the floor and sobbing into the floor, his diaper peaking out from under his pants. 

"Dammit..." Johny gently lifted the screaming and sobbing Marcel into his arms, rubbing his back and bouncing him gently, "Shhhhhh, don't cry, please stop crying..." He could hear Veronica shouting from the bathroom. 

"I'wl nevewr take a nap!" She shouted dramatically, "Youwr not the boss o' mwe! I wike Daddy bettewr! _I hate you_!"

Those words stung Johny the most. They echoed in his mind, "I hate you! _I hate you!_ **I hate you!** " She couldn't have possibly meant that- she's just a little girl! She doesn't know what love or hate is! But... what if she did mean it? She was a little smart for her age... Yeah, she hates you now. You're a terrible father. Just look! The girl is in the bathroom, screaming at you, and your boy is crying like a crazy person in your arms! Does this look like a perfect family? Does this make you look like a good father? No, not at all. You're a bastard, John. A terrible bastard and a shitty excuse for a father. No wonder your daughter hates you...

Johny's eyes stung with tears as he came back to reality, Marcel still sobbing and Veronica still screaming at him from the bathroom. He groaned and sat on the couch, continuing to sooth Marcel by rubbing his back and patting his bottom. That really does the trick when calming a screaming and sobbing Marcel down- just rub his back and pat his bottom. Marcel calmed his sobs to tiny cries and hiccups, gripping Johny's shirt and sucking a bright green pacifier Johny had stuck in his mouth. Johny smiled a little and wiped the tears away from Marcel's cheeks, happy to see at least one child not completely losing their crap over taking a nap. Marcel tiredly sucked his pacifier and eventually fell asleep, Johny feeling Marcel's bottom and crotch grow very warm as he wet his diaper just as he was falling asleep. 

After a while, Veronica had stopped screaming and yelling. It was actually silent in the bathroom. Johny laid Marcel on the couch and got the key from his pocket and unlocked the bathroom door, finding Veronica on the floor, next to the toilet, sobbing into her hands. Her pink pull-up was completely soaked and a golden puddle was underneath her bottom. She whimpered at hearing someone come in and started crying harder, thinking she was in trouble.

Johny pulled a step-stool up to him and sat down, getting Veronica to look at him, "Hey, what happened, baby?"

"A-ac-acc-i-dent, dada..." Veronica sniffled, squirming, her urine puddle growing cold. "I-I sow-sowwy..."

"Hey now, no need to be upset..." Johny hugged Veronica gently, "Everyone has accidents! You just did, Daddy does, even I do sometimes!" He kissed Veronica's nose, causing the girl to giggle and blink her tears away. "There's my happy little girl!" Johny brought Veronica onto his lap, her wet pull-up squishing against his knee, but he didn't care all that much.

"S-so I n-not a b-ba-baybee?" Veronica asked, smiling hopefully.

"Of course not!" Johny stroked the girl's black hair. "Next time you have an accident, just remember that you're not the first- and certainly not the last to have one either!"

Veronica smiled and snuggled against Johny's chest, gripping his shirt gently and slipping her thumb in her mouth. "Hey now, no thumb sucking," Johny said, taking Veronica's thumb out. Veronica whimpered, her lower lip trembling. Johny quickly got up and went back to the living room, grabbing a pink pacifier off the table and sticking it in his baby girl's mouth. She suckled on it and smiled a little, continuing to nuzzle into Johny's chest. "How about we get your pull-up changed, huh?" Johny gently laid Veronica down, "You flooded that thing, girly!" Veronica giggled and kicked her legs gently as Johny started taking the sopping wet pull-up off of her. Johny wiped Veronica's bottom and privates- her 'nunu' as she calls it. 

"Cowld!" Veronica squirmed and squeaked, "Cowld on mwy nunu!"

"Shhhh! Marcie's asleep," Johny said pointing to Marcel, still asleep on the couch, sucking his pacifier and cooing softly in his sleep. Veronica giggled and sucked her pacifier gently. "Alright, no more wipes on your nunu then," Johny said, getting the clean, dry pull-up and pulling onto Veronica's slim body. 

Veronica yawned and reached out to be held, barely able to keep her eyes open. Johny smiled and lifted his baby girl up, going to the couch and sitting next to Marcel, rubbing her back and rocking her gently in his arms. As Veronica was about to fall asleep, she gently gripped Johny's shirt, "I no hate you, dada..." She gently sat up and kissed Johny's nose, "I wuv you..." She laid back down and snuggled against Johny's chest, closing her eyes and falling asleep. Johny's eyes watered as he bent down and kissed Veronica's forehead, stroking her hair and putting a hand on Marcel's cheek. Marcel cooed happily to Johny's touch, snuggling closely to his dada's leg. Johny leaned back on the couch and fell asleep as well. All three of them needed a nap!


End file.
